<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>wealthy boy by mirohmirrors</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29174448">wealthy boy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirohmirrors/pseuds/mirohmirrors'>mirohmirrors</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Die Young [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Bang Chan is Bad at Feelings, Bang Chan-centric, Bottom Bang Chan, Bottom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Cute Han Jisung | Han, Hwang Hyunjin is a Good Friend, Lee Felix is a Confident Gay (Stray Kids), Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, Lee Minho | Lee Know-centric, M/M, Multi, Porn With Plot, Rich Bang Chan, Top Bang Chan, Top Lee Minho | Lee Know, yang jeongin is a good friend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:21:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29174448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirohmirrors/pseuds/mirohmirrors</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>minho meet chans family</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix/Seo Changbin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Die Young [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>wealthy boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>not proof read yet &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"is this like uh...normal?"<br/>
chan whispers over to minho as they walked into changbin and hyunjins dorm, felix and hyunjin fucking on the couch while jisung and changbin were playing Mario Cart. jeongin in the kitchen making food.</p><p>"yeah this is pretty normal, hey guys! i brought chan!"<br/>
felix looked up from hyunjin, his cock still stuck in the boy.</p><p>"hi channie, nice to meet you."<br/>
felix waved the to boy and hyunjin did the same.</p><p>"oh hey chan hyung, im changbin. those are my boyfriends over there."<br/>
changbin smiled at chan and pointed over to felix and hyunjin.</p><p>"hes demisexual, felix is kind of in their relationship in a way."<br/>
minho informed chan for more context. jisung was the next to greet chan, getting up from his seat on the floor and stuck out his hand.</p><p>"sorry if i smell like weed, jeongin let me smoke today."<br/>
jisung mumbled, embarrassed as chan shook his hand.</p><p>"oh! youre jeongins boyfriend?"<br/>
chan looked at the boy in shock.</p><p>"yeah...why?"<br/>
chan stared at him for a good minute and jeongin came into the room and put an arm around jisung.</p><p>"i dunno..i just thought he'd go for-"</p><p>"a preppy boy like myself? nah i love jisung thats what matters."<br/>
jeongin kissed jisungs forehead and went back to the kitchen.</p><p>"damn min are all your friends smokers?"<br/>
chan whispered as jisung pulled out his vape.</p><p>"no just them, but yea i do hang out with them the most."<br/>
minho giggled and chan rolled his eyes with a smile on his face.</p><p>"hey is lucas coming?"<br/>
felix asked minho from where he was cleaning up hyunjin after he fucked him unconscious.</p><p>"nah, got caught sleeping with some dude in the principles office."<br/>
minho laughed and changbin did too.</p><p>"what an idiot, you need help carrying him lix?"<br/>
felix nodded as he tried lifting hyunjin off the couch into his room.</p><p>"thanks binnie."<br/>
felix sighed and kissed changbins cheek, changbin fake puked in his mouth and felix laughed.</p><p>"yeah he loves me."<br/>
felix smirked and went to go shower.</p><p>~~</p><p>"whats wrong channie? i know sometimes theyre mostly high or drunk but theyre pretty cool people."<br/>
minho watched as his boyfriend was getting intimidated by jisung who was intensely playing his game.</p><p>"nah its just...a lot different from my friends."<br/>
minho laid his head on chans shoulder as they sat on the couch and ate sandwiches that jeongin made.</p><p>"you know channie, thats okay, i get it. its just this feels most comfortable and like home for me because this is the kind of environment i grew up with, i don't expect you to not get intimidated by everything my friends do but they've already warmed up to you i promise."<br/>
chan smiled and kissed his boyfriends forehead.</p><p>"yeah i know min. its okay they arent that bad anyways."<br/>
minho sighed contently and wrapped an arm around chans arm.</p><p>"you still haven't let me meet your friends channie, why?"<br/>
chan lightly blushed from embarrassment.</p><p>"w-well you never asked so i-"</p><p>"thats my fault yeah, but i wanna meet them now."<br/>
chan gulped he had a feeling they wouldnt be so welcoming to minho because of his background.</p><p>"hey rich boy! where you from?"<br/>
felix plopped on the couch next to chan and minho.</p><p>"A-Australia..."<br/>
felixs face broke into a smiled and laughed.</p><p>"no really?! im from sidney!"<br/>
the boy laughed and chans eyes went wide.</p><p>"woah no way, i am too!"<br/>
chan laughed along with felix, the two already speaking in english.</p><p>~~</p><p>"i'll come by tomorrow morning to pick you up yeah?"<br/>
chan held minho at his hips and kissed him</p><p>"yeah i guess, goodnight."<br/>
minho smiled and went back inside hyunjins dorm after chan went inside the elevator.</p><p>"i can already tell they hate me!"<br/>
minho whined and jeongin came to the boys side.</p><p>"they most likely do but thats never stopped you from trying huh min hyung?"<br/>
minho sighed and nodded. jeongin helped the older up from the floor and set him on the couch.</p><p>"first thing is posture, you gotta sit up straight, shoulders at a 90° angle."<br/>
hyunjin explained as the others where silently watching hyunjin and jeongin teach minho, helping the boys when they asked.</p><p>~~</p><p>"fuck its 3, okay you think you got it?"<br/>
minho bit his lip, he would have to leave in an hour with chan for their around 7 hour flight and he hasnt slept at all.</p><p>"i-i think? i dont know jin, innie."<br/>
their phones hit 4 am and minho groaned.</p><p>"i should head back now."<br/>
most of them had left around 2, changbin was asleep in his room, the only ones who remained in the living room was jeongin, minho, and hyunjin.</p><p>"alright have a safe flight hyung, dont forget to send pictures!"<br/>
jeongin hugged the older and hyunjin followed.</p><p>"and you sir should get back to jisung, he's probably taken advantage that you gave him his vape today."<br/>
hyunjin rubbed jeongins back and jeongin quickly bid his goodbyes.</p><p>"binnie baby~"<br/>
hyunjin called out in a small voice one jeongin was gone.</p><p>"binnie?"<br/>
hyunjin poked his head into their room and saw changbin on his phone.</p><p>"oh hi jinnie, you guys done?"<br/>
the latter nodded and crawled into bed with changbin.</p><p>"mh, youre so pretty."<br/>
hyunjin complimented the boy.</p><p>"you too hyun."<br/>
changbin giggled, it died down when hyunjin leaned in a little to kiss the boy on the lips.</p><p>"j-jinnie..?"<br/>
changbin pushed his head away from hyunjins.</p><p>"ah fuck, im sorry hun. are you okay?"<br/>
hyunjin quickly retracted his head and caressed changbins cheek. changbin nodded and wrapped his arms around hyunjin awkwardly. he moved around a lot making hyunjin grow harder in his pants.</p><p>"hun dont squirm youre making me hard."<br/>
changbins eyes went wide and pushed hyunjin away from him.</p><p>"m not trying to! its just too hot in here.."<br/>
hyunjin giggled and wrapped his arms around changbin from the back.</p><p>"hyun get your fucking erection out of my ass before i cut it off."<br/>
changbin warned the younger and hyunjin quickly turned away.</p><p>~~</p><p>"you ready baby?"<br/>
chan asked as they were boarding the aircraft.</p><p>"mhm, i think so..."<br/>
minho took a deep breath and held chans hand. about an hour into the flight minho was passed out, he didnt sleep at all back at the dorm and was awake until chan knocked on their door and asked if he was ready. he slept about 5/7 hours on the flight</p><p>"what time is it?"<br/>
minho rubbed his eyes and chan smiled at him.</p><p>"9am, korean time. we have two more hours left you can go back to sleep if you want."<br/>
the latter shook his head and sat up in his seat, noticing the tent formed in his pants.</p><p>"fuck.."<br/>
minho squirmed in his seat and tugged on his pants.</p><p>"hyung, bathroom."<br/>
minho whispered to the boy. chan gulped and watched minho gett up, chan following 5 minutes after.</p><p>"min are we really gonna do this in here?"<br/>
the latter rolled his eyes and grabbed his arm.</p><p>"come on baby, i'm getting impatient."<br/>
chan groaned and pulled down his pants, he pulled down minhos too.</p><p>"my pretty baby."<br/>
minho whispered as chan let himself down on minhos dick.</p><p>"a-ah...s-so big.."<br/>
chan panted trying to adjust to minhos size.</p><p>"what my slut cant handle it?"<br/>
the older shook his head and put his hands on minhos shoulders, slowly grinding down on minhos dick.</p><p>"look at you, this big cock is useless for nothing hm?"<br/>
minho held chans cock in his hand and let it slip out.</p><p>"i-its only useful f-for you."<br/>
chan whimpered, he muffled his moans when minho started to jerk his hips up, setting a pace.</p><p>"thats right channie, only for me."<br/>
minho groaned as he felt the pleasure build up in his stomach. he pulled out of chan and came on the boys thigh.</p><p>"mh you did amazing baby boy."<br/>
minho kissed chans forehead and helped the boy cum and get cleaned up.</p><p>~~</p><p>they had landed about an hour ago and chan was taking minho to all his favorite spots around sidney. they had a few minutes before they went to chans parents house, and chan had the "great" idea of railing minho in the back of their rental car. </p><p>"shit its my mom."<br/>
chan picked up his phone as he was cleaning up minho.</p><p>"fuck pick it up."<br/>
chan pressed on his phone and held the phone to his ear. minho was hurting so he sat up and tried to clean the cum off his stomach.</p><p>"hey dont move hun, give me a minute."<br/>
chan whispered to minho as he talked to his mom.</p><p>"yeah we'll be there, 15 minutes? alright.."<br/>
chan hung up the phone and finished helping minho get cleaned up.</p><p>"good, princess?"<br/>
chan helped minho back to the front seat, fixing the boys hair.</p><p>"mhm, here let me fix yours channie."<br/>
minho patted down chans hair, rubbing a spot he had tugged too hard on.</p><p>~~</p><p>"okay minho baby, when was the last time you smoked?"<br/>
chan whispered to the boy as they were about to knock on the door.</p><p>"two days ago...i havent drank in a week."<br/>
chan deeply inhaled as chan knocked on the door.</p><p>"good boy."<br/>
chan complimented the boy.</p><p>"chan is that you?!"<br/>
the older heard his mother from inside the house, coming to the door.</p><p>"channie!"<br/>
the women went for a hug. she stared minho up and down, the boy snapped out of admiring the women's jewelry from head to toe.</p><p>"a-ah hello Mrs. Bang, im glad to meet you."<br/>
minho bowed and the women somewhat smiled.</p><p>"when you came out as bisexual i still expected a girl...i guess its okay, he looks like one anyways."<br/>
the women gave minho a side look and chan lead the boy inside, the two took off their shoes and placed them at the door. minho stared in awe at the size of the house, no wonder chan always paid for dates and never complained about being broke, he knew he was rich but not this rich.</p><p>"its a v-very beautiful house Mrs. Bang..."<br/>
chans mother hummed in agreement and continued to<br/>
lead the two over to chans father.</p><p>"chan son is that you?"<br/>
chan poked his head into the study and gulped.</p><p>"father, this is minho, my boyfriend."<br/>
chan held minhos hand into the room.</p><p>"hello Mr. Bang, thank you for having me."<br/>
minho bowed once again.</p><p>"hm, hes got manners. where are you from minho?"<br/>
minho avoided his eyes.</p><p>"well im from-"</p><p>"does that really matter dad? hes here now isnt he?"<br/>
chan stepped in to help minho.</p><p>"i suppose thats a question for later then."<br/>
chans father closed his computer and stared at minho.</p><p>"dinner is ready boys."<br/>
chans mom interrupted the highly awkward momment and chan nodded.</p><p>~~</p><p>"so minho was it?"<br/>
chans father started, minho nodded.</p><p>"your dad he's in jail correct?"<br/>
chans fork his hit plate and he was confused.</p><p>"i-im sorry sir i dont think i remember telling you anything about my dad."<br/>
minho responded as he poked the beef with his chopsticks.</p><p>"ah well yes but you see we both care deepy about our chan so we did a little, research.."<br/>
chans father put a file on the table.</p><p>"oh my god..."<br/>
chan looked disgustingly at his parents as minhos breathing started to labor, reading through the file anout his dad. chan snatched the file out of minhos hand and threw it on the ground.</p><p>"what the fuck?! look what you both did!"<br/>
chan ran outside to the car and grabbed a bottle of medicine for minho, it was his prescribed SSRI. chan popped a pill inside minhos mouth, the boy felt himself calm and his chest was heaving, staring down at the thrown papers on the floor.</p><p>"min, baby? hey look at me."<br/>
minho diverted his eyes to chand and calmed down. then he turned to his parents and his eyes turned glassy.</p><p>"my father has nothing to do with me. i strongly recommend you not compare him to me. you didnt know him, what kind of fucked up person he was."<br/>
minho cleared his throat and went back to chan.</p><p>"whats wrong with both of you? how could you do that to him?!"<br/>
chans mother looked at him pathetically, not processing that minho had just had a panic attack.</p><p>"oh man up lee! he is your blood after all."<br/>
chan shook his head, he knew what minho would do.</p><p>"hey minho- min, d-dont hey. its fine, calm down."<br/>
chan stopped the boy from getting up from the table.</p><p>"my dad drugged me when i was eight, he use to abuse my mom. i shouldn't have to man up for having childhood trauma."<br/>
minho stood up from the table, bowed and walked out the door. chan sighed and then stared up at his parents.</p><p>"dont tell me hes a druggie like that felix boy..."<br/>
his mother whispered, chan looked at the medication in his hand and clutched it.</p><p>"yeah and guess what? i vape with him sometimes after we have sex!"<br/>
chan got up from the table, his mother looking like was about to die.</p><p>"my son doesn't do that! y-youre not welcome back!"<br/>
chan flipped them off on his way out the door.</p><p>"didnt want to be here anyways."<br/>
chan yelled back.</p><p>"fuck im totally done."<br/>
chan rolled his eyes and minho passed him the vape.</p><p>"you want it? Mr. "i vape with him sometimes." "<br/>
minho clowned the boy as chan drove out of the parking.</p><p>"oh god no i would never."<br/>
chan scoffed and minho shrugged.</p><p>"im sorry about that...i-i shouldve known better..what if we didnt have your medication? what if they brough up that other shit o-or-"</p><p>"but they didnt, now did they my prince?"<br/>
minho held chans hand that wasnt griping the steering wheel.</p><p>"n-no..."<br/>
the boy smiled and text someone on his phone.</p><p>"your parents are assholes, they dont know how to live. you should come over for dinner at my place at some point, she'd love you."<br/>
chan sighed and smiled.</p><p>"why is it that everyone you know is so fucking nice?"<br/>
chan earned a giggle out of the boy.</p><p>"baby boy that's because i know who to hang around with."<br/>
minho leaned against the window as they drove back to the hotel.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>